


Starting From Zero

by carolinecrane



Series: down is where we came from [47]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-09
Updated: 2011-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are rules about what you do with a car like this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting From Zero

**Author's Note:**

> In which we skip forward a few months at the request of a reader.

Finn doesn’t tease Will about the age difference all that much. Mostly because he knows it kind of bugs Will, but also because most of the time, Finn can’t see why it makes a difference. He never thinks about it, anyway, even when Will’s talking about some terrible old band he loves, because Finn’s pretty sure even if they were the same age, Will would still have bad taste in music.

So he doesn’t really care that Will’s twelve years older than him, but every once in awhile Will says something that reminds him.

It’s the first really warm night of spring, the kind where the air smells sort of sweet and Finn doesn’t walk out of the theater after play rehearsal wishing he’d brought a jacket. They drove together for once, so he follows Will to the Camaro and waits until Will unlocks the door, then he slides into the passenger seat.

When Will gets in he doesn’t start the engine right away. Instead he looks over at Finn, grinning in the early evening light and Finn grins right back at him. “What?”

“Let’s go parking.”

And this is one of those moments when he remembers, and twelve years doesn’t seem like much most of the time, but that’s not the kind of word any of the kids Finn grew up with ever used. Just the sound of it is kind of old-fashioned, so Finn laughs and reaches for his seat belt.

“Parking? What is this, a 50s movie?”

“Don’t tell me you’ve never been parking,” Will says, reaching for the keys and turning the ignition.

The engine purrs like a dream, but the outside’s still looking pretty beat up. They’ve spent the past two months scouring every junk yard in the county, but they’ve only replaced the driver’s side door so far. Still, that was the worst one, so Finn figures they got lucky when they found a replacement for it right away. The rest will come in time, he knows, and the plan is to start expanding their search on Saturdays to the neighboring counties, and eventually they’ll start making overnight trips in Finn’s truck if they have to.

“No, I’ve never been ‘parking',” Finn answers, making the little quotes with his fingers in the air. “I hate to break it to you, but nobody does that anymore, old man.”

“Well, they should,” Will says, grinning over at Finn again, and the fact that he's not pissed about the ‘old man’ crack means he’s in a really good mood. “That’s what you’re supposed to do in a car like this. Drive really fast to the edge of town, then pull over and make out under the stars.”

And Finn can get behind the making out part, so he doesn’t really care what Will calls it.

“You’re driving,” Finn says. “I’m just along for the ride.”

Will reaches across the console to rest a hand on Finn’s thigh, and it’s kind of weird, how a simple touch like that can still send a jolt of electricity up his spine even after months together. He figures maybe that’s the way it’s supposed to be, when you’re in love with somebody. And maybe it won’t last; maybe someday he’ll get used to the idea of _them_ , start taking the fact that Will wants him for granted. But he hopes not, and he’s trying his hardest to keep from letting it happen.

Which is why, when Will revs the engine on the mostly deserted state road that leads out of town, Finn doesn’t say he's hungry or that it’s been a long day and he’s kind of tired and maybe they could hold off on reliving Will’s high school days until the weekend. Instead he leans back in the seat and rolls the window down, then he covers the hand riding high on his thigh and pushes his fingers through Will’s.

It’s not like Lima’s exactly a tourist destination, so Finn’s not surprised when they pull off Dutch Hollow Road and onto a less than scenic clearing at the edge of the river. There’s nobody else around, which isn’t all that surprising either, and Finn would probably think it was creepy if Will wasn’t leaning back against the seat and turning his head to grin at Finn.

“So what do we do now?” Finn asks, and when Will rolls his eyes he doesn’t hold back a laugh.

“Back seat.”

And Finn can get behind that plan, because there’s no console between them in the back seat, which means he can get his hands on a lot more of Will than he can when he’s riding shotgun. Finn swings the door open and pushes the seat up, climbs into the back and it’s not the first time, because he’s worked on just about every part of Will’s car, but it’s the first time he’s noticed just how cramped it is back here.

“I think this car was made before people got as tall as me.”

“Abraham Lincoln was 6’4”,” Will says as he ducks into the back and pulls the door shut behind him. “Besides, you’re not that much taller than me.”

“That’s my point. This car wasn’t made for guys like us.”

“Sure it was,” Will says, and he sounds so fucking _cheerful_ about it that Finn doesn’t have the heart to argue. Well, maybe he would argue if Will wasn’t leaning into his personal space and pressing their mouths together, lips parted and murmuring against Finn’s mouth and Finn figures it would be rude to interrupt him.

Except the back seats are bucket seats too, and when he tries to turn into Will all he manages to do is catch his knee on the little rise in the center. “Ow.”

Will laughs against his mouth, which is pretty cold, but then he’s pushing Finn back against the headrest and he seems pretty determined to make this work, despite the fact that there’s not even enough room for Finn’s legs.

“You’re gonna throw your back out,” Finn says when Will sort of climbs over him, one knee shoved between Finn’s thigh and the side of the car and bending forward at what looks like a really painful angle. He’s not exactly straddling Finn, but he’s trying pretty damn hard to make it happen, and Finn would feel kind of bad about it if this wasn’t all Will’s idea.

“I’ve done this before,” Will says, breathless and grinning at Finn up close. “I know what I’m doing.”

Finn doesn’t ask who was in the back seat the last time Will did this. He has a feeling the answer is ‘my ex-wife’, and he’s guessing Will was the one being straddled in that scenario. Which makes sense, because Terri’s shorter than both of them and Will was probably kind of scrawny back in high school, so Finn’s guessing he took up less room than he does now.

Plus there’s the fact that Finn’s pretty sure Terri's actually some sort of spawn of the devil, so she could probably make stuff like this seem easy.

“Seriously, dude, you're just gonna hurt yourself,” Finn says, but his hands are on Will’s hips and he’s digging his fingers in, trying to get some kind of contact. Then Will tries to move wrong and smacks his head against the ceiling, and Finn laughs before he can stop himself.

“Ow.”

Finn clears his throat and chokes back another laugh, one hand leaving Will’s hip to slide up his back and ease him forward.

“Sorry. But I told you,” he says. He arches up off the backrest to meet Will, his mouth at nipple height and this would actually be kind of hot if there was enough room for any of their body parts to be touching. “Next time we should rebuild a convertible.”

Will’s frowning at him now, and Finn doesn’t roll his eyes, even though he wants to. Because yeah, he gets it, the Camaro’s, like, a _symbol_ or something. Of what Finn doesn’t know, because he doesn’t miss high school and he sure as hell doesn’t want something around to remind him of it.

Well. Except Will, but that’s not the same.

He’s still squirming above Finn, trying to find an angle that will let him _do_ something instead of smacking body parts into metal and occasionally pressing a knee so hard into Finn's thigh that he has to bite his lip to keep from complaining.

“Just hold still for a second,” Will says as he braces one hand on Finn's shoulder and the other on the seat behind him.

“Where am I gonna go?”

That gets him a look, but Will’s close enough that if Finn pushes up just a little and slides a hand behind his neck, he can actually press their mouths together. It’s not comfortable or anything, but it’s progress, and when Will’s mouth opens against his Finn figures Will doesn’t mind that he can’t listen to directions.

His hands slide up Will’s back, along the curve of his spine and it’s _really_ curved right now, so Finn figures he has to be feeling it. And Finn suffered enough sports injuries when he was playing football to know Will’s going to feel it even more tomorrow, which is going to make him cranky all day and totally useless tomorrow night.

Finn’s trying to figure out how he can convince Will to sneak into the locker room at the high school and use one of the hot tubs Beiste got Figgins to spring for after their first championship win when Will pulls away to look down at him, lips parted and eyes shining in the dark and damn, Finn wishes Will was obsessed with Cadillacs.

“New plan,” Will says, then he starts the long, mostly painful process of climbing off Finn. He whacks his head again, then he kneels hard on Finn’s thigh and Finn’s laughing at him at the time, so he’s not entirely convinced it’s an accident. Then Will’s sliding back into his own seat and leaning in again, grabbing Finn by the front of his shirt and sort of shoving until he’s leaning hard against the side of the car.

It’s not even close to comfortable, but Finn figures Will took the hit last time, so he might as well see how long he can stand it. They’ve got a little more room like this, anyway, and when Will’s knee lands between his thighs and pushes forward to press against Finn’s dick, he moans and thrusts into the sensation.

“Better?” Will asks, and Finn’s about to tell him he doesn’t have to sound so smug about it when Will’s mouth presses against his again, hand braced on the seat above Finn and rocking forward to drag little moans out of him with every thrust.

And it is better -- not that Finn’s planning to admit it out loud or anything -- right up until the moment Will’s hand slips and the force of his whole upper body hits Finn hard, sending his head snapping back against the metal doorframe and Will’s knee dangerously close to doing permanent damage.

“Shit, I’m sorry, are you okay?” Will asks as he tries to climb off Finn without hurting anything else, and Finn wants to say that yeah, he’ll live, but he’s too busy moaning and rubbing the back of his head.

“If a cop caught us right now, do you think he’d arrest us, or let us off just for being so pathetic?”

Will laughs and drops his forehead onto Finn’s chest, and Finn reaches up and pushes a hand through Will’s hair. His head hurts and he’s pretty sure he’s going to have a bump tomorrow, probably a killer headache to go along with it, but he still feels kind of bad about the fact that the whole parking idea isn’t exactly going the way Will hoped.

“I don’t think they can arrest us unless we actually manage to get some clothes off,” Will mumbles into his chest, and it sucks, because he can’t even stretch out enough to let Finn hold onto him. Then Will’s shifting again, climbing back to his own corner and letting Finn groan and push himself off the side of the car.

“Will, there’s not a lot I wouldn’t do for you, but I’m not taking anything off back here.”

For a few seconds Will just looks at him, then he smiles and reaches out to run careful fingers over the back of Finn’s head. “I’m really sorry. It seemed so much easier back in high school.”

“Yeah, well, Terri’s a lot smaller than me,” Finn says. He lets out a little hiss and reaches up to catch Will’s hand when it makes contact with the bruise that’s already forming. “You wanna hang out here for awhile? We could stretch out on the hood and look at the stars like we’re in some cheesy chick flick.”

Will grins and starts to lean forward, but when Finn’s stomach growls he laughs and switches directions. Then he’s pushing the door open and climbing out of the car, and Finn feels kind of bad about killing the mood, but he’s not going to complain about getting out of the car.

And just climbing out of the back seat is kind of a nightmare, but Finn manages it without doing too much more damage. Once he’s on his feet Will reaches out and pulls him close, hands on Finn’s hips and backing him against the car to plant a firm kiss on his lips. And that’s much better, because Will’s whole body is pressed against him, and Finn can slide his arms around Will’s waist and pull him even closer.

“Come on,” Will says when he lets Finn up for air, “let’s get some dinner in you.”

“You sure you don’t want to stay and make out some more?” Finn asks, nodding in the direction of the hood. “I can’t guarantee it’ll take our weight, but we could give it a try.”

Will grins at him and plants one last kiss on the corner of his mouth before he lets go. “I think we’ve pressed our luck enough for one night, don’t you? Besides, what I have in mind is going to be a lot more comfortable in bed than it would be on the roof of the car.”

“Yeah?” Finn asks, grinning when Will grabs his hips again and pushes him toward the passenger side. “Do I at least get a hint?”

Will doesn’t answer until they’re back in the car, seat belts on and the engine purring as Will slides into gear. He backs onto the road and points them back toward town, then he glances over at Finn long enough to grin.

“Let’s just say I’m thinking dinner in bed.”

Finn opens his mouth to ask what’s so interesting about that, because it’s not like they haven’t eaten takeout from the carton in bed a bunch of times. Then he figures out what Will’s saying, exactly, and closes his mouth again. And that’s something they haven’t done yet, but hey, he likes food, and he loves Will, so he’s not complaining.


End file.
